Sanada Clan style – Sesshouken (Life Destructing Fist)
The members of the Sanada Clan, notorious for their Cell Manipulation abilities, have developed a combat technique which they call Sesshouken, a horrendous style whose destructive power can rival with that of the most lethal martial arts. Power in the strikes is not sought (and not required) but instead, accuracy and ki control are privileged (and are sufficient conditions). The style is extremely flexible and swift. This combined with its signature finger thrusts, in which users stabs their opponent with their fingers, makes it possible for them to take on multiple opponents and kill them in seconds. A certain knowledge of the anatomy is also required to optimize the effect. The name of the style is a direct reference to the ‘destruction’ of the opponent’s cells to prevent him from fighting anymore. Depending on the level of skill of the Sanada, it is possible to place the cells, tissues and even organs of the enemy in a state of contraction, temporary coma or even… death… ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sesshoujyuuken Basic stance The Sanada, true to his nature, adopts a majestic posture during combat. Standing straight, head high, the user has the left arm extended forward with the reverse of his open palm facing the opponent, as if he was taunting him to come to him. His right arm is held down by his side, the palm still opened, ready to accumulate the negative chi. Level One Description: This level of skill doesn’t allow destruction of cells but the minimal amount of negative chi transferred is powerful enough to cause cramps in muscles, making movements a real pain in the long run. In fact, the amount of energy channeled from the hands of the Sanada into the enemy’s organism depends on certain factors, the two most important being the following ones. ''-Accuracy:'' At this stage, the user’s accuracy is still approximate but still allows him to land a few strikes at the desired targets. However, this small lack of precision affects the efficiency of the cell destruction process. ''-Ki control':''' It is an essential requirement for Sesshouken since the user has to concentrate the destructive chi in his palms and keep it focused there. In this stage, the user’s level doesn’t allow him to maintain all the energy in place, a significant part of it being lost in air. Level Two Description: Much more effective than the previous stage, this one allows the Sanada to affect the muscles of the opponent sufficiently to cause temporary numbness/paralysis of a targeted body part. Of course, a single hit is not enough to put the organ in that state but repeated attacks will do the trick. A single blow will however produce the same pain factor seen in the first level. ''-Accuracy:'' No change ''-ki control:'' The control is now such that the Sanada is able to keep almost the totality of the destructive chi in his palms. Level Three Description: This stage would in theory allow the complete and permanent destruction of the muscle cells of the enemy but in practice it is not the case because of some undetermined reasons. Yet, the destructive power is significant enough to put the cells in a state of coma/temporary death, a condition which will subside naturally after months or if treated by a doctor. ''-Accuracy:'' The user now possesses the required accuracy to execute the style almost perfectly. Able to pinpoint and hit the targets with a breathtaking precision, all this at extreme combat speeds, the Sanada ensures that there is maximum contact between his chi filled hands and the limbs of the enemy. ''-Chakra control:'' No change Level Four Description: The principle remains exactly the same except that to guarantee the death of the cells of the opponent, the Sanada concentrates energy at the end of his index and middle fingers instead of his whole hand. This allows him to expel the negative chi in the form of a piercing, sharp, needle-like structure directly into his opponent’s organism. To reach the interior organs, the Cell Hardening ability is put to use, allowing the user to plant these two fingers into the flesh of the enemy. The cells are destroyed to such an extent that the damage done is irreversible and the consequence is usually permanent paralysis/malfunction of the affected body part, and in some cases, death of the enemy. '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Note: Some internal organs, being better protected by the skeletal frame, are made less accessible and thus more difficult to reach with the negative chi. Hence, the choice of hitting the muscles of the opponent during combat since these would be the most exposed and vulnerable. Armor piercer Simple gloves with adding depleted uranium cores added to the fingertips to increase penetration. Furthermore device that injects polonium for poisoning is added to it. Once it gets into the circulatory system and reaches the brain cells death will surely come. Bullet reflector Over the years the clan has done extensive research on projectile avoidance as a way to avoid using the Saibou Katame thus allowing them to conserve energy. As projectile technology advances so to does the clans techniques. This technique makes use of tumbling bullet as well as heretic bands. Tumbling bullet is a phenomenon where the bullet doesn’t strike at the tip but rolls in midair and hits the target sideways. This greatly reduces the accuracy and penetration power. The flowing movements of the clansman allow them to combine the projectiles movements with their own producing the tumbling bullet effect. The ones I don’t need they allow to glance off. Then with a seductive flick of the hips, they guide the projectiles into the heretic bands. Then using their ki make them spin. That’s the key to this technique. When user vibrates the heretic bands like a motor they can shoot the projectiles they catch in whatever direction they want to. Note that only someone of master level skill is able to do this. Mole burrowing technique By vibrating the whole body at high frequencies user can dive through the earth like water. Category:Clan Category:Sanada Clan